La nuit où Edward Cullen m'a mordu
by Marie'Emie
Summary: Preview de "La Nephilim": Alice à une vision d'Edward et Bella faisant des choses pas très catholique. Une soirée mise en oeuvre qui tourne mal... Attention lemon trash !
1. Préliminaires

Bonjour à tous,

**Disclamer**: Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer à l'exception d'Emie que j'ai créer.

**Note**: Ce lemon est un lemon extrait de ma fic en cours "La Nephilim" disponible sur mon profil. J'ai décidé après en avoir parler avec ma Beta **Milie-Jade,** que ce lemon en plus de faire partie de la fic "La Nephilim" pourrait être également un lemon indépendant.

**J'explique brièvement l'histoire pour que vous ne soyez pas trop perdu pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu ma fic: Emie est une vampire transformée en 1942 mais sa transformation à été incomplète, elle n'est ni une humaine, ni une vampire, elle est coincée entre les deux. Enceinte, c'est chez les Cullen qu'elle va achevée sa grossesse suivie par Carlisle. **

**Alice à une vision d'Edward et Bella faisant des choses pas très catholique mettant en scène la chambre d'Edward (dans mon histoire plusieurs évenements on fait qu'a plusieurs reprises un baldaquin est ajouté au lit d'Edward) et de la lingerie. Ce trouvant que le jour où elle fait cette vision elle, Esmée, Bella, Rosalie et Emie ce rendent à Port Angeles pour faire un peu de shopping et c'est Esmée qui va choisir la tenue en question (qu'Alice à déja vu mais sans que celle-ci guide Esmée dans son choix). Cependant Edward n'est pas au courant de cette vision et encore moins de cette soirée, c'est donc avec malice que les filles vont mettre en oeuvre cette soirée...**

**AVERTISSEMENT: Le lemon de cette fic et les événements les accompagnants seront assez trash, ce n'est pas du sexe platonique !**

Dans "La Nephilim" Edward et Bella sont actifs sexuellement et à chaque rapport Edward blesse Bella (qui est toujours humaine), beaucoup de bleus et de suçons car douceur et self-control ne sont pas toujours les maîtres mots de leurs rapports.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 1 (20) - Surprise première partie**

_Soudain Emie bondit du canapé la main devant sa bouche..._

_**Emie**__: Mhhh.... vomir_

_Elle __s__e précipite jusqu'à l'étage, Bella __s__e lève à son tour_

_**Bella**__: Je vais voir comment elle va..._

_**Rosalie**__: J'y vais_

_**Bella**__: Non Rosalie, c'est un truc d'humain__e__ ça..._

_Bella__s__e penche vers Edward et dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et lui murmure, je reviens vite..._

_Menteuse !_

**POV Emie**

Je me précipite à vitesse vampirique jusqu'à ma chambre et je m'assois sur mon lit en attendant l'arrivée d'Isabella. La porte s'ouvre, Bella apparaît.

**Bella**: Ouf j'ai cru que Rosalie allait tout faire capoter...

Je tapote la place à coté de moi, _viens_

Elle s'assoit et me regarde

__Prête ?_

Elle hoche la tête de bas en haut, je me lève et attrape l'ensemble blanc acheté quelques heures plus tôt et lui tend,

_ _Va dans ma salle de bain_

**Bella:** Okay merci

J'entends l'eau couler quelque temps, elle doit faire un brin de toilette. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Isabella ressort tenant son bustier contre sa poitrine.

__ Assi__e__ds__ toi_

Je me mets à genou derrière elle pour tresser le bustier,

_ _Dis Bella,_

**Bella**: Oui ?

_ _Ça fait combien de temps qu'Edward et toi__sortez ensemble ?_

**Bella**: Un an

_ _Tu savais déjà ce qu'il était quand ça à commencé ?_

**Bella**: Oui enfin, quand on à commencé à … flirter je ne savais pas, mais il agissait étrangement avec moi et disons qu'il m'a plus ou moins confessé ce qu'il était capable de faire, lire dans les pensées et j'ai fini par deviner...

_ _Tu n'as pas eu peur ?_

**Bella**: Non

_ _C'est pas trop serré? _

**Bella**: Non ça va

_ _Je reviens_

**Bella**: Okay

Je vais dans ma salle de bain pour prendre ma brosse à cheveux et un élastique. Je retourne auprès d'elle pour lui faire une natte qui retombera sur son épaule.

_ _Carlisle m'a dit que tu souhaite__s__ devenir comme nous__._

**Bella**: Oui c'est Edward qui doit me transformer, il me l'a promis mais j'attends toujours...

_ _Et commen__t vous allez faire pour le pacte avec les Quileutes, parce qu'il ne peut pas __t__e mordre ici..._

**Bella**: Nous allons sûrement devoir quitter Forks pour ça...

_ _Tu n'as pas peur ?_

**Bella**: Un peu si, j'ai déjà entre-aperçu la transformation lorsque James m'a mordu et mes souvenirs ne sont pas ce qu'ont pourrait qualifier d'agréables...

_ _Alice m'a parlé de ça, moi j'ai eu de la chance j'étais inconscience quand elle à débuté mais j'ai encore quelques souvenirs et oui c'est douloureux, mais maintenant y a des __choses qui __s__e font pour la rendre moins pénible..._

**Bella**: La morphine, Carlisle m'a dit qu'il m'en donnera quand Edward le fera.

_ _Tu es chanceuse que ce soit lui qui le fasse, il sera doux avec toi..._

J'attrape la boîte de fleurs et commence à les déposer dans sa chevelure.

_ _Dis Bella je sais que tu n'aime__s__ pas parler de ça mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de voir les marques sur ton corps et toi et Edward vous__… __enfin__…__ vous êtes un couple, euh tu__…__ n'a__s__ pas peur qu'il te blesse lorsque vous..._

**Bella**: Euh, _e__lle rougit_, Edward a mit beaucoup de temps à accepter que nous… enfin tu vois, ça n'a pas été facile pour lui de retenir sa fougue mais il a apprit à se contrôler et non je n'ai pas peur et si jamais il venait à me blesser ce ne serait pas volontaire de sa part...

_ _Tu es vraiment accro hein ?_

**Bella**: Totalement, _elle rit_

_ _Tu as tellement de chance d'avoir ton éternel à ton âge moi ça fait tellement de temps que je le cherche..._

**Bella**: Tu le trouveras un jour.

_ _Je l__'espère__,__ petite Bella, je l'espère..._

Je me retourne et lui tape l'épaule.

**Bella**: Hey je ne suis pas petite et ça fait même pas une semaine que tu es là et déjà Emmett déteint sur toi...

_ _Hey me frappe__s__ pas je suis enceinte je te le rappelle !_

**Bella**: Pfff n'essais pas de me faire culpabiliser, en plus je suis sûre que j'ai eu plus mal que toi...

_ _C'est fort possible_, nous rions

_ _Voilà j'ai fini..._

Elle se lève et se regarde dans le grand miroir mural de ma chambre,

**Bella**: Merci

__ Tu es très belle Bella, très sexy..._

**Bella**: Ca ne fait pas trop vulgaire ? Edward n'aime pas...

_ _PAS DU TOUT ! Tu es ultra glamour, féminine, sensuelle. Tu es convenablement vêtue, rien ne __s__e laisse apercevoir, tu es juste magnifique, on dirait une mar__iée le soir de ses noces..._

Elle rigole,

_ _Prête ?_

**Bella**: Oui

J'ouvre doucement la porte pour vérifier qu'aucun vampire ne rode dans les alentours, je parcours les quelques centimètres qui sépare ma porte de celle d'Edward et Bella et l'ouvre...

_ _Go_

Bella entre dans sa chambre, mince j'ai oublié un truc ! Je lui fais un signe muet mettant mon doigt devant ma douche pour lui dire de ne pas parler, je retourne dans ma chambre et attrape les escarpins que Bella doit mettre ainsi que la jarretière d'Alice et m'enferme dans leur chambre.

_ _J'ai oublié__ ça..._

**Bella**: Une jarretière ?

_ _Une idée d'Alice..._

Je m'agenouille devant elle pour lui enfiler et je la remonte bien haut sur sa cuisse et lui tends les chaussures qu'elle enfile assise sur son lit. Je détache les nœuds du baldaquin pour qu'ils retombent.

__ Bonne soirée..._

Elle rougit,

**Bella**: Merci

Je m'approche d'elle et bise sa chaude joue, _faut pas rougir comme ça petite Bella..._

_ _Et n'oubliez pas de fermer la porte cette foi-ci..._

Je descends rejoindre les autres et à mon entrée dans la pièce Alice et Edward se retournent, Alice sourit, Edward lui semble inquiet,

**Edward**: Où est Bella ?

_ Elle se sentait pas très bien je pense que de m'avoir vu vomir lui a un peu soulevé le cœur, elle s'est s'allongée dans votre lit...

**Alice**: Edward, tu devrais aller la voir...

**Edward**: Oui...

Il se lève, monte à l'étage et lorsque nous entendons la porte de la chambre se refermer j'ose enfin parler à Alice.

_ _C'était trop facile..._

**Alice**: Ça l'est toujours...

**POV Bella**

J'attache les escarpins blancs vernis qu'Alice m'a IMPOSÉ de porter, heureusement que je n'avais pas à marcher avec sinon ma nuit en amoureux aurait sûrement fini aux urgences. Mince, j'ai oublié ça, je me lève doucement du lit jaugeant mon équilibre précaire et avance péniblement jusqu'à mon sac et en sors l'objet de mes désir puis le glisse dans la taie d'oreiller.

Je me recule pour me coucher en travers du lit après avoir tiré sur le pan de tissu pour me dissimuler derrière les tissus or opaques. Je me couche sur le flanc ma main tenant ma tête attendant le bruit de la porte...

Ça me semble être une éternité que je l'attends ici seule avec pour seule distraction le martèlement de mes tempes et les pulsations de ma poitrine. Soudain j'entends la porte s'ouvrir, ma respiration s'arrête net...

**Edwa****rd**: Bella ?

Je ne réponds pas attendant qu'il s'approche du lit et découvre sa surprise...

**POV Edward**

_ _Bella ?_

Elle ne répond pas. J'avance vers le lit et tire sur un des pans pour que je puisse la voir, JESUS, MARIE, JOSEPH ELLE EST TROP … DANS CETTE TENUE !

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour (note de l'auteur: je me suis heurtée à une problématique il y a quelques jours, en se référent aux vampires de Twilight: le cœur des vampires ne bat pas donc ont-ils un réseau sanguin ? Ils ne saignent pas donc on pourrait dire non. Mais héhé c'est là que le truc m'est venu, comment font-ils pour avoir une érection puisque c'est l'afflux du sang qui fait monter le petit soldat !? ).

Je la détaille, elle a des escarpins blancs aux pieds, dangereux, très dangereux. Je remonte lentement le long des drapages blancs qui recouvrent la fine peau de ses chevilles, de ses mollets, de ses genoux et d'une partie de ses cuisses...

À la mi-cuisse les bas sont ornés de dentelle blanche et des fins rubans blancs me guident jusqu'à sa … jarretière. Mon désir est douloureux et tendu à l'extrême dans mon pantalon, inspire, expire, inspire, expire, c'est bien Edward, oui comme ça...

Mon cœur aurait eu un ratée s'il ne s'était pas arrêté il y a des décennies de cela lorsque j'arrivais à sa culotte de dentelle blanche et un porte-jarretelle, irrésistible mais totalement indécente. Je louche plusieurs secondes sur son entre-jambe qui dégage une odeur enivrante qui lorsqu'elle atteignit mes narines faillit me faire venir dans mon pantalon. Je reprend mon ascension admirant l'élancement de sa fine taille puis sur le galbe parfait de sa poitrine mise en valeur dans l'étau de dentelle. Et le meilleur pour la fin, sa fine bouche gouteuse et son regard chocolat tout deux un appel à la luxure et au péché de chair. Cette fille aura ma mort...

**Bella**: Surprise

Ah ça pour une surprise, c'est une surprise.

**POV Bella**

__ Surprise_

Je le regarde amusée, il est figé troublé et sous le choque, raide comme un piquet ^^. Je me relève légèrement tendant ma main qui précédemment tenait ma tête vers lui me retrouvant assise en tailleur les jambes non croisées. Il ne bouge toujours pas, je ris...

_ _Edward ?_

Allô la terre appelle la lune ! Y a quelqu'un là haut ?

Ses pupilles bougent soudainement, il a atterrit. Il observe ma main tendue vers lui depuis déjà pas mal de temps et la saisit. Il me rejoint sur le lit.

**Edward**: Que me vaut cette magnifique surprise ?

_ _Résultat des six plus pénibles jours de ma vie et d'une journée shopping avec Emie, tes sœurs et ta mère__..._

Je craque lorsqu'il m'offre son sourire en coin impulsivement je me jette aux lèvres de « _mon-dieu-__grec-aux-doigts-et-lèvres-magiques_ » (note de l'auteur:Y a très très très longtemps que je n'ai pas utilisé cette expression)

**Edward taquin**: Doucement...

__ Ferme là et embrasse moi !_

Cette fois c'est lui qui s'empare de mes lèvres, les siennes sont douces, lisses et fermes et comme toujours dans nos préliminaires, froides mais incendiaires. Il coulisse au dessus de moi et glisse une de ses jambes entre les miennes, sa main tient fermement ma tête pour guider notre baiser alors que l'autre vagabonde sur ma cuisse. Il glisse son bassin entre mes deux cuisses que j'écarte pour le sentir se presser contre le mien. Je soupir et frissonne d'aise en le sentant dur contre mon intimité. Sa réponse ne se laisse pas attendre bien longtemps puisque je sens sa langue lécher mes lèvres. Après mes cuisses se sont mes lèvres qui s'ouvrent pour l'accueillir un peu plus en moi...

Taquine, alors que sa langue domine la mienne je m'empare de sa lèvre inférieur entre mes dents et tire brutalement dessus, si brutalement que s'il avait été un humain il en aurait probablement saigné.

Mes mains quittent sa chevelure pour glisser en bas de son dos et emporter le bas de son maillot et le remonte avec empressement, arrivé à ses épaules il le passe au dessus de lui et le balance vers un voile or, le vêtement rebondit dessus et retombe à côté de nous. Ma main caresse du bout des doigts son épaule alors qu'il se maintient au dessus de moi appuyé sur ses mains, je descends avec une lenteur exagérée sur son pectoral puis sur ses abdominaux et son nombril. Il frissonne lorsque mes doigts butent contre la couture de son jean, j'ouvre sa boucle de ceinture et défait son bouton puis glisse sur le côté pour presser sa fesse et frotter nos bas ventre en feu l'un contre l'autre. J'écarte un peu plus les cuisses et cambre légèrement mon bassin pour rapprocher son intimité de la mienne et j'ondule mon bassin à plusieurs reprises contre le sien nos regards ancré l'un à l'autre. Je sais qu'il me sent au travers de ma culotte rien de moi ne lui échappe, ma chaleur, mon rythme cardiaque, mon odeur, mon désir...

Il se relève et se met à genoux entre mes cuisses, il attrape l'une de mes chevilles entre ses doigts et y dépose un baiser puis ôte mes escarpins. Il laisse glisser ses doigts sur mes deux jambes et je glousse lorsque je me rends compte que ses doigts sont très proches de mon intimité et je gémis de frustrations lorsqu'il s'arrête en haut de mes bas pour en défaire les attaches. Je suis surprise par son self-control alors qu'il fait glisser lentement, très lentement, trop lentement un de mes bas puis le second. Il se rallonge doucement sur moi faisant glisser ses doigts sur ma cuisse gauche et qui lorsqu'ils entrent en contact avec la jarretière d'Alice glisse en dessous et tire doucement dessus et la relâche pour la faire claquer sur ma peau. Je gémis surprise d'avoir ressentis mon intimité se contracter suite à son geste. Je l'invite gestuellement à enlever son jean en appuyant mes jambes sur le tissu pour le tirer vers le bas, il se relève sur ses genoux pour le retirer et je profite de cet instant pour me retourner sur le ventre. Je le sens s'assoir juste en dessous de mon postérieur. Je plie mes bras et pose ma tête dessus pour savourer le moment, je le sens tirer sur le cordage pour le dénouer et lentement il le détresse sans jamais toucher ma peau. Il écarte les deux pans du bustier lorsqu'il l'a totalement détressé puis je tressaille lorsque je sens ses doigts caresser ma nuque, mes épaules et mon dos, mmhhhh c'est tellement bon...

Je soulève mes fesses pour l'inviter à se relever et me retourne en écartant de nous le bustier lui offrant la vision de ma poitrine nue, il louche et je souris en le voyant ainsi. J'écarte les cuisses pour l'inviter à si loger et je crochète sa nuque pour m'emparer de sa bouche. Ses doigts remontent délicieusement le long de mon flanc, débutant de la couture de mon porte-jarretelle remontant ensuite le long de ma hanche. Je soupir lorsque ses doigts frôlent mon sein pour ensuite se glisser sous mon bras vers mon omoplate afin de me presser contre lui.

_ _Edwwward..._

**POV Edward**

Elle émet une plainte lorsque je frôle l'arrondi de son sein faisant naitre en moi l'envie brutale de la goûter. Je descends à vitesse vampirique jusqu'à sa taille, glisse mes doigts sous son porte-jarretelle pour me saisir de son sous-vêtement afin de lui ôter et dans ma fouge toujours vampirique je me jette sur son intimité. Prise par surprise elle crie tout d'abord, rigole ensuite et gémit pour finir lorsque ma langue décèle son clitoris...

Je suis dans un autre monde, plus rien n'existe à cet instant à par ma langue sur son bouton, j'oublie tout ce qui ce passe autour de moi y compris Bella, je la lèche, la mordille et la suçote reprit d'une fougue que j'ai du mal à maitriser. Petit à petit une force démoniaque s'empare de mon corps et sans que je ne puisse me retenir mes dents s'enfoncent dans la chair de son entre-jambe et je l'entends crier de douleur.

* * *

Désolé de couper à un si bon moment...

Je tiens juste à bien le précissé, que lorsque je dis à la fin "faisant naitre en moi l'envie brutale de la goûter. Je descends à vitesse vampirique jusqu'à sa taille" qu'Edward lui enlève sa culotte et la touche, la lèche plus précisement en mode "ultra-vitesse" et pas de façon humaine. Mais bon je pense que vous avez compris que je suis ne pas vraiment une grande adepte de la douceur et du sexe platonique lorsque j'écris mes lemons (car même lors du déflorage de Bella celle-ci à souffert). Je peux même vous dire que je me suis limite choquée moi même en réalisant ce que j'écrivais dans le chapitre suivant, je suis sûre que vous allez BEAUCOUP apprécié !

Vous pouvez lire les événements passés et prochainement futur sur "La Nephilim" (voir mon profil).

Et traditionnellement,

_**La suite prochainement,**_

_**J'espère avoir pleins de petites reviews,**_

_**Merci, biz et à bientôt,**_

_**Marie**_

_PS: Je repondrai à vos reviews en début de semaine prochaine car ce week end je ne serais pas chez moi..._


	2. Sex&Blood

Je clos donc ce lemon avec une seconde partie

Dans cette partie j'alterne successivement POV Bella et POV Edward et je termine en POV Rosalie et POV Esmée

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Ce lemon peut choquer les âmes sensibles, je préviens quand même ^^**_

**_ENJOY_**

_PS: Le point sur votre écran n'est pas une saletée c'est juste que je ne sais pas pourquoi FF ne veut pas sauvegarder mes tirets pour s'éparer les POV que j'utilise pour aérer le texte..._

* * *

**Chapitre 2 (21) – Surprise seconde partie**

_._

_Petit à petit une force démoniaque s'empare de mon corps et sans que je ne puisse me retenir mes dents s'enfoncent dans la chair de son entre-jambe __et je l'entends cri__er__de douleur._

**Pov Edward**

Sa fine peau cède sans aucune résistance entre mes dents et immédiatement d'innombrables gouttelettes de son essence ruissellent jusque dans ma gorge. Son arôme est encore plus divin que dans mes souvenirs, pure, sucré, fruité et d'une légèreté sans pareil.

Je suis dément à cet instant entre ses cuisses ma bouche à la jonction de son sexe et de sa cuisse, mais par chance une très fine part de raison subsiste encore dans mon esprit et c'est les mains de Bella sur mon crâne qui me ramènent à réalité...

.

**Pov Bella**

_ _Aïïïïeee !!!_

IL M'A MORDU ! EDWARD CULLEN M'A MORDU ! Oui ! J'ai sentis ses dents emprisonner ma peau et la presser entre ses dents !

Par instinct de survie je pose mes mains sur sa tête pour le repousser mais il lutte et lorsqu'enfin il se dégage de moi son regard noir n'est que regret et désolation.

**Edward en peine**: Bella...

Je me penche en avant afin de voir l'ampleur des dégâts, j'ai la trace très instinct des deux mâchoires d'Edward imprimé dans ma chair écorchée et en sang. Soudain une crainte ou peut être un espoir je ne suis pas sûre: est ce que son venin à pénétré ma chair ?

**Edward**: Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit...

Il s'écarte un peu plus de moi et je sais comment cela va ce finir si je n'agis pas tout de suite, il va ce confondre en excuses, partir en me laissant encore seule. Je m'avance vers lui et me saisis de son poignet,

_ _Ne m'abandonne pas !_

**Edward**: Je ne t'abandonnerais pas, plus jamais Bella, tu sais que je t'en ai fais la promesse...

Désolée de ne pas ressentir les premiers effets de la transformation je me recule jusqu'à la tête de lit et pivote afin d'être dos à lui. J'attrape le scalpel que j'ai caché dans la taie d'oreiller et m'entaille la peau peu profondément juste en dessous des côtes. Je me retourne et pose la lame à coté de moi sur la couette et ses yeux s'écarquillent en voyant le sang ruisselant faiblement le long de mon flanc...

__ Alors fini ce que tu as commencé..._

Je parcours les quelques centimètres qui nous sépare à quatre pattes et arrivée à sa hauteur j'agrippe l'élastique de son caleçon faisant surgir son membre gonflé afin de m'empaler dessus mais il me rejete en arrière et je retombe violemment contre les oreillers.

AAÏÏÏEUHHHHH ! Putain quelle conne je fais d'avoir laissé cette lame sur la couette !

Je suis retombée dessus et elle m'a entaillée dans le haut du dos, pff de toute façon je ne suis plus à ça près. Edward se penche au dessus de moi et attrape la lame puis se penche sur le côté pour la faire tomber sur le sol, aussitôt il attrape son caleçon et le déchire violemment. Il s'installe entre mes cuisses pour lécher le sang qui s'est écoulé le long de mon ventre jusqu'à mon aine et à l'intérieur de ma cuisse, il recueille tout en évitant malgré moi de poser sa langue sur la coupure, action qui avec un peu de chance pourrait cette fois-ci faire pénétrer un peu de venin dans mon système sanguin. Sans préavis il me retourne sur le ventre et m'invite à me relever sur les genoux en relevant mon bassin de sa main et je réalise que son membre de marbre est dressé contre mes fesses. Je sens son souffle contre mon oreille,

**Edward**: Tu sais que je ne peux pas te transformer maintenant, je pourrais le faire uniquement lorsque nous serons loin de cette ville...

Maudit pacte ! Moi je ne veux pas quitter cette ville, c'est ici chez moi, chez nous, c'est ici que tout a débuté.

Brusquement sans aucun préavis ou préparation il s'immisce en moi m'arrachant un léger cri de surprise et de douleur. Ses deux mains maintiennent fermement mes hanches alors qu'il entame un lent va en vient. Graduellement il augmente le rythme de ses coups de rein et prise par l'émotion je bascule en avant me retenant sur mes avants bras et il suit mon mouvement. Ses mains glissent jusqu'à ma poitrine qu'il caresse longuement en les pressant et jouant avec mes pointes alors que sa langue elle s'active à lécher le sang qui s'est écoulé dans mon dos calmant temporairement notre rythme. Il m'invite à me redresser contre son torse et je frissonne à la fois de douleur et d'excitation lorsque je le sens lécher goulument les contours de ma plaie.

**Edward**: Tu es tellement délicieuse Bella...

Je sais...

Doucement je l'accompagne dans ses mouvements, nos deux bassins se mouvant dans une parfaite harmonie mais ce soir j'ai besoin d'autre chose. La semaine à été horrible et j'ai besoin de me défouler.

_ _Edward va __y plus fort !_

**Edward**: Je ne veux pas te faire encore plus de mal que je t'en est déjà fais !

__ Edward fait le je t'en supplie je n'en peux plus, j'en__ai__ besoin, fait le pour moi s'il te plait !_

**Edward**: Tu me promets de me dire d'arrêter quand je te ferai trop de mal ?

_ _Promis_

Menteuse !

.

**Pov Edward**

Alors doucement j'augmente le rythme de notre ébat afin de satisfaire au mieux ses besoins mais rapidement j'ai le regret de constater que cette position m'oblige à imprimer un rythme soutenu ne pouvant la pénétrer toute à fait entièrement, je n'ai nul autre choix que de la prendre fermement et s'en est d'autant plus difficile pour moi que dans cette posture ses parois intimes me laissent encore moins de place que d'habitude pour me mouvoir...

.

**Pov Bella**

Un rythme endiablé se met en place entre nos deux corps, sa main gauche maintenant notre rythme est douloureusement ferme sur mon pubis alors que la droite elle englobe mon sein gauche. Je crie, non je hurle mon plaisir !

**Edward**: Ça va ?

_ _Oui … oui … continue, je t'en supplie_

Illico je le sens raffermir sa prise sur moi pour augmenter ses coups de reins me martelant littéralement, ma souffrance est certaine mais mon plaisir, lui, en est encore meilleur.

__Ouuuiiii..._

Je ne contrôle plus rien je suis un pantin entre ses mains, il fait et peut faire tout ce qu'il veut de moi.

**Edward**: Bella...

Je geins incapable de dire le moindre mot,

**Edward**: Je, je … ne vais … plus tenir … très longtemps

Je geins à nouveau et je réunis le peu de cohérence me restant pour comprendre qu'il me demande de me toucher.

.

**Pov Edward**

**_ **_Je, je … ne vais … plus tenir __… très longtemps_

Sa main droite glisse jusqu'à son intimité, elle à comprit. Elle est en sueur et halète, elle est proche de sa délivrance, je sers les dents...

Les premiers signes de son orgasme pointent enfin leurs nez, sa peau se parsème de chair de poule, sa température augmente un peu plus ainsi que son rythme cardiaque, ses poumons se gorgent soudainement d'air et pour finir ses parois intimes se contractent...

**Bella**: DWWARDDDD !!!!!!

Sans un mouvement de plus je m'extasie dans la chaleur de son intimité.

_ _BELLAAA !!!_

Son corps entier succombe entre mes bras alors que nous atteignions ensemble notre summum, je raffermis ma prise autour d'elle pour la maintenir contre moi mais malheureusement j'y ai été trop fort cette foi-ci, plusieurs craquements parviennent jusqu'à mes oreilles suivi des cris et des pleurs de Bella. Je la pose délicatement sur le lit en position fœtal,

**Bella en pleurs**: Edward j'ai mal...

_ _Je, je, je, Bella, je, ne t'inquiète pas..._

Je saute du lit et enfile à la va vite mon boxer et mon pantalon. Je retourne auprès de Bella qui pleurs à chaudes larmes, je pose ma main sur sa joue et dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

__ Je suis désolé Bella, ne t'inquiète pas Carlisle va s'occup__er__ de toi._

**Bella en pleurs**: Edward...

Je lui ôte son porte jarretelle et sa jarretière ensanglantée et la soulève précieusement pour retirer la couette d'en dessous d'elle et je l'enroule dans mon drap pour cacher sa nudité puis je rabats la couette sur elle.

__ Je reviens tout de suite mon cœur..__._

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois et je cours jusqu'à la chambre de mes parents...

.

**Pov Rosalie**

Emmett me manque, oh oui il me manque malgré le fait qu'il soit à un mètre de moi mais je dois être forte, Alice l'a vu donc j'en suis capable surtout que ce matin il a réellement dépassé les bornes en faisant ce qu'il à fait à Edward et Bella et comme le disait ma grand mère « Potius mori quam foedari » (trad: Plutôt mourir que de me déshonorer)

Soudain une odeur âcre assaille mes narines, une odeur de sang, puis des pleurs me parviennent, les pleurs de Bella. Déconcertés, nous nous regardons tous sans savoir quoi faire. Edward apparaît soudainement faisant un passage éclair à côté de nous se dirigeant vers la porte d'Esmée et Carlisle.

**Edward tambourinant ****sur la porte**: CARLISLE OUVRE VITE !!!

Instinctivement nous nous précipitons tous à l'étage où l'odeur âcre de sang est encore plus intense et prenante. Mon dieu qu'est ce qu'Edward a encore fait à Bella ?!

Alice et moi sommes les premières à entrer dans la chambre alors qu'Emie empêche Emmett et Jasper d'entrer dans la pièce par pudeur envers Bella ne sachant pas dans quelle position nous allions la trouver.

**Alice**: Bella ?!

Nous nous précipitons toutes les deux près du lit et nous nous installons de chaque côté du corps de Bella allongée sur le flanc. Elle sanglote,

**Bella**: Rose, Alice

Nous retirons la couette et la découvrons vraisemblablement nue uniquement recouverte d'un drap blanc. Je découvre lentement le corps de Bella découvrant avec horreur une lacération en dessous de ses côtes, Alice esquisse elle aussi une grimace en fixant le dos de notre amie, je me penche au dessus de son corps et découvre la deuxième lacération ce trouvant en haut de son dos. Je croise une énième fois le regard d'Alice et découvre le reste du corps de Bella, sa cuisse est souillée de sang.

_ _Oh mon dieu Bella, qu'est ce qu'il t'a encore fait ?!_

**Emie**: ALICE ! JASPER DEVIENT DIFFICILE A CONTRÔLE !!!

_ _EMMETT ?_

**Emmett**: OUI BÉBÉ ?

_ _E__MME__NE JASPER DANS LA FÔRET !_

**Emmett**: OKAY

Je me concentre sur Bella, Alice lui caresse les cheveux,

_ _Bella où est ce que tu as mal ?_

**Bella**: A, à, à la poitrine...

**Emie**: Ils arrivent...

En effet Carlisle, Esmée et Edward entrent dans la pièce, Emie reste dans l'encadrement de la porte.

**Edward**: Elle est dans le lit...

Brusquement un pan de tissu est arraché … par Edward et je recouvre sur-le-champ le corps de Bella. Je m'écarte pour laisser ma place à Carlisle,

**Edward**: Je crois que je lui est casser plusieurs côtes...

**Carlisle**: Bella ?

**Bella**: Oui ?

**Carlisle**: Tu as mal où ?

**Bella**: Ma poitrine...

**Carlisle**: Bella s'il te plait j'ai besoin que tu te mettes sur le dos.

Bella déplie ses jambes et tente de ce tourner, elle geint de douleur et s'arrête.

Esmée s'approche d'Alice et ma sœur se lève pour lui laisser sa place. Elle pose une main sur l'épaule de Bella, l'autre sur sa hanche.

**Esmée**: Bella chérie, je sais que c'est douloureux mais il le faut. Je vais t'aider d'accord ? Je vais compter jusqu'à trois, à deux tu inspires et à trois tu expires d'accord ?

Bella hoche la tête de bas en haut pour lui signifier son accord.

**Esmée**: Prête ?

Second hochement positif,

**Esmée**: Un, deux, _i__nspiration de Bella_, trois, _e__xpiration et toussotement de Bella_

Ma mère aide Bella à s'allonger sur le dos alors qu'elle crie sa douleur.

**Carlisle**: Bella je vais t'examiner d'accord ?

Elle hoche de nouveau la tête. Carlisle attrape le drap et découvre le haut du corps de Bella. Esmée fronce des sourcils en découvrant la blessure sur le ventre de Bella et lance un regard noir vers Edward, ou la la il va passer un sale quart d'heure !

Carlisle pose ses mains sur le buste de Bella et le palpe délicatement, elle gémit à plusieurs reprises. Carlisle la recouvre,

**Carlisle**: Ses côtes ne sont pas cassées, elles sont juste fêlées.

**Bella**: Est ce que je vais devoir aller à l'hôpital ?

**Carlisle**: Non ce n'est pas nécessaire tes poumons n'ont pas été touchés, je vais te donner des calmants et m'occuper de tes blessures...

_ _Heuuu Carlisl__e, je crois que Bella préférerait que ce soit l'une d'entre nous qui s'en occupe..._

Comment lui dire ? J'attrape le bas du drap et le remonte légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse apercevoir sa cuisse ensanglantée sans dévoilé son intimité.

_ _C'est pas très__ profond, elle n'a pas besoin de suture..._

**Carlisle**: D'accord, je vais chercher le matériel dans mon bureau...

Il quitte la pièce et revient presque aussitôt les bras chargés de compresses, de pansements et divers autres équipements de soins. Il les pose sur le lit et attrape une boîte de médicament,

**Carlisle**: Allez me chercher un verre d'eau s'il vous plait

Emie disparaît aussitôt et réapparait avec un verre d'eau et le tend à Carlisle qui aide ensuite Bella à avaler le médicament.

**Carlisle**: Vous désinfectez les plaies, vous mettez des strips si c'est nécessaire puis vous les couvrez par des pansements...

**Esmée**: D'accord

**Carlisle**: Allez vient Edward on va les laisser seules...

**Edward**: Non je reste !

Ma mère se lève brusquement et gifle violemment Edward.

**Esmée**: Tu en as assez fait pour ce soir, tu sors de cette chambre TOUT DE SUITE !

Il frotte sa joue et quitte la chambre honteux accompagné de Carlisle, Emie les suis.

**Esmée**: Vous êtes certaines de pouvoir le faire les filles ? Si vous ne vous en sentez pas capable je le ferais toute seule...

_ _Non c'est bon_

**Alice**: Pour moi aussi

Nous découvrons d'abord le haut de son corps pour s'occuper de sa coupure au ventre et très rapidement le calmant fait effet et Bella sombre dans le sommeil. Ne recouvrons le haut de son corps puis remontons le drap jusqu'à son aine cachant le plus possible son intimité,

**Esmée**: Il l'a mordu ! Comment il a osé fait ça ? !

**Alice**: Je suis sûre qu'il a une explication...

_ _C'est de ta faute Alice ! Tu aurais du le__ voir !_

**Alice**: Rose je ne peux pas toujours tout prévoir !

_ _Tu devrais ! Je vous l'avais dis que ça allait __arrive__r__ un jour. Imagine__z__ si les Quileutes l'__ap__p__rennent__..._

**Esmée**: Ils n'en sauront rien,

__ L'excuse__ « elle est tombé dans les escaliers » ne fonct__ionnera pas indéfiniment et vous le savez..._

Nous nous occupons de sa blessure à l'entre-jambe puis celle de son dos et lui enfilons un sous vêtement et une chemise d'Edward. Nous changeons les draps et brûlons les anciens.

.

**Pov Esmée**

Plus tard j'accompagne Carlisle dans son bureau,

_ _Il l'a mordu, Edward __a__ mordu Bella._

**Carlisle**: Je sais, il me l'a dit.

_ _Imagine les conséquences si les Quileutes apprennent ça,_

**Carlisle**: Ils n'en sauront rien si personne ne leur dit.

_ _Il aurait pu la transfor__m__e__r__ ou pire la tu__e__r__ !_

**Carlisle**: Il a craqué mais heureusement il a réussi à retenir son venin...

__ Il va réellement falloir qu'on __ai__lle__une sérieuse discussion avec __c__es__ deux là. Rosalie avait peut être raison de nous dire de les empêch__e__r__ de consommer le__ur amour, regarde ce qui __s__'__est passé ce __soir. Et qu'est ce qu'on va dire au père de Bella ?_

**Carlisle**: Je l'ai déjà prévenu,

_ _Et ?_

**Carlisle**: Bella a glissé en sortant de sa douche...

**Fin**

* * *

_**Merci de votre attention, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce lemon,**_

_**Pour mes non fidèles vous pouvez lire les événements passés et futurs de ce lemon dans ma fic "La Nephilim" que vous trouverez sur mon profil**_

_**Biz,**_

_**Marie**_


End file.
